Forbidden Love
by Bambina89
Summary: This is a Phanfiction. A young singer called Sofia lives in a Paris Opera House. During her stay she 'falls in love' with a masked man, unaware another feels the same. Torn between her childhood friend/love or the masked man whose captivated her hear
1. Chapter 1

Lying hidden in the darkness of his lair the only light was that of candles. That night Erik was suffering with a high fever and death. Knowing that she shouldn't have come to the darkest part of the Opera House, as her mother had made her promise to stay clear. Meg broke her promise and stayed by the side of the man she cared so deeply for.

'Erik, is there something I can do to ease your pain?' Meg asked.

'No…no little Meg. Your company will…' coughs before continuing, '…will do.' Erik weakly replied.

'Why wont you let mother fetch a doctor to you?'

'Little Meg, there are things that should be kept in the darkness...' Breathes heavily before going on '…and…I am one of those things.'

Moving closer to the bed Meg reached up to touch the dying man's hand that laid rested on his bare, pale yet still muscular body. Even though dying, Erik was still able to remove her hand.

'Little Meg, please stop this game you play.' Erik pleaded.

'Why? I can help you. I can make you happy, keep you company so you wouldn't be alone and give you the joys of the flesh that you have been starved from.' Meg said with a glow in her eye.

Erik laid back further in his swan bed his face now visible in the candlelight. His body shook, whilst a cold sweat flowed from his temple and the rest of his body. He knew his days were numbered at the Opera House. Nothing in this world could bring him back to life. Meg quietly sat gazing at a photograph of her dearest friend Sofia.

'What bothers you Little Meg?' Erik said in a near whisper.

'Oh nothing. I was just remembering someone.' Meg replied.

'May I see?'

Meg handed the photograph of herself and a beautiful young brown eyed and haired girl.

'Who is she?' Erik questioned returning his gaze to the photograph.

'Oh…an old friend who has come to stay here.' Meg replied offishly.

'She is beautiful.'

Since gazing at the photograph Erik felt a slight hint of strength in his heart. Just before he asked more of the girl he heard a voice. So pure, full of love, and warmth. Erik's heart grew in strength. Forcing himself up, Erik sat listening to the voice.

'Little Meg, whose voice do I hear?' Erik said warmly.

'That would be her, Sofia!' Meg replied coldly.

'She is beautiful Little Meg. You can return back to your room.'

Doing as she was told Meg quietly left Erik alone in his room as she listened to her friend singing. 'Why must she take him from me?' Meg thought jealously.

'Oh my angel, how your voice fills my cold black heart. I shall regain my all and look upon you. For now I shall rest to your lullaby.' Erik said across the wind.

….

In the chapel deep within the Opera House Sofia sang. She heard the voice and softly replied, 'For you my Angel of Music.' Softly and gently Sofia continued to sing her lullaby.

…


	2. Chapter 2

Erik kept his private word to Sofia. He watched Sofia when she was in the chapel singing, on the stage practicing and even in her room whilst she slept.

This particular night Erik planned to bring Sofia to his home. His palace of darkness. Hidden in the shadows he watched her sleeping peacefully. Stepping out of the shadow Erik gently caressed her cheek. The feel of soft flesh sending shivers over his body. Slowly Sofia woke and instead of panicking or screaming as she woke to Erik's face she remained still and smiled softly. In a soft voice Erik began to sing. Sofia stepped out of her bed and what Erik saw formed thoughts in his head that he had only dreamed of. Taking her hand Erik led her away from her room and into his world.

Jealousy and curiousity filled Meg as she saw her friend become her enemy and the man she loved replacing her.

...

In the lair Erik and Sofia stood in front of the organ that was lit with candles. The light from the candles silhouetted Sofia's figure underneath her white night dress. Softly and carefully Erik caressed her cheek as she placed her soft and small hands onto his chest. With each caress she closed her eyes and leant her face against his hand. Nothing was said, just simple touching and caressing.

Hidden in the dark shadows by the wall Meg watched as her heart broke with every caress and tender look.

"How dare she take you from me. I will show you that I am who you really love and need, not her." Meg whispered.

Erik had taken Sofia's hand and placed it onto his visible cheek. Sofia didnt remove her hand instead she lovingly caressed his cheek. She bravely touched the mask. Erik stopped her and shook his head. Even though she didn't speak her eyes said a million words. Erik removed his mask. Sofia was shocked with what she saw but remained calm and calmly caressed the scarred face and softly placed a kiss onto his cheek.

After the kiss Sofia smiled before fainting into Erik's arm. Like a gentleman Erik carried and placed Sofia onto his swan bed and watched over her.

"Thank you my angel for showing me such kindness." Erik whispered before kissing her forehead.

Watching in the doorway Meg cried before leaving Erik to his new love.


	3. Chapter 3

A few days had passed. Sofia didnt mention her visit beneath the Opera House and her time with her Angel. Meg too kept what she saw and knew hidden even from her bestfriend. It was the late afternoon, Sofia was in her room singing or as Madame Giry would say "having her lesson with her teacher" deep down Meg knew that it was Sofia and Erik's way of spending their intimate time together.

I'll have him back in time. He will realise I am who he wants not you, not your voice and not your beauty. He will want me for me. Meg said to herself cruelly.

Madame Giry was concerned for her child and went to speak with her and build her hopes up.

My child, whatever seems wrong? Your dancing is not as it should be. Tell your Maman whats troubling you. Madame Giry asked.

Why am I always in the shadow, Maman? When will he notice me and take me under his wing? Why is SHE the one he wants? Meg questioned.

Meg my child, he has noticed you. For now Sofia is the star but mock my words child you shall be her replacement. I shall make sure of it. Do not fear your Maman will see to it that you are the star of this Opera House and not that pathetic girl.

Madame Giry kissed her daughter's head and returned to the Corpse de Ballet. Meg had a change in mood. She would work hard on her dancing and her singing and do everything to please him and put her in the spot she should have been given. She was going to be the star, but then would her greed cause her to hurt her friend whom she loved so? Meg wanted Erik to love her but what she wasn't sure on was if she was prepared to risk her friendship to Sofia. Meg dashed to Sofia's room and stood by the door as she heard the voice that had taken her love from her and then her attitude changed.

All I want is him. His love, his embrace, his carress and his want for me. Why must you steal him from me? Meg cried silently.

In the dressing room Sofia stood in the middle of her room singing 'Fallen Angel' a song she had heard and fallen in love with. Erik was seated on the divan watching with such love in his darkened eyes at the Angel before him. She made him warm through and through his cold heart and soul. She loved him, otherwise she wouldn't sing to him, smile at him or even touch him. She allowed him to carress her cheek and her body. She allowed him to love her. When Erik realised he was distracting himself he walked towards Sofia and stopped her singing by placing his finger to her lips.

That is enough my love. You have filled me with such warmth and happiness. I didn't think anyone could. You saved me when I was weak and prepared to die. Erik softly said whilst caressing her warm tanned cheek.

I sing only for you. You, my Angel of Music, the reason behind my voice and love for music and you. Sofia replied placing her hand on top of his.

Erik couldn't find words to explain his feeling inside. He was feeling things he had never felt, not even with Meg. He remembered how he allowed Meg to lay beside him when he was weak, he allowed her to touch and caress his face but he felt nothing. It was as if he was cold to her. Meg gave him no warmth, no rush of pleasure from a touch nothing. Whilst Sofia on the otherhand stirred emotions and feelings he was scared of. He wanted Sofia and she seemed to want him too. Returning too the present Sofia had placed her hand to his chest as she did the night she was in his home. He watched with such nervousness as she slowly began to place her head onto his chest.

I love you, Angel of Music. Sofia softly said.

Erik's heart felt light. Had he heard correctly? Had she just said she loved him? Slowly he wrapped his arms around her body and held her.

I love you my Angel. Erik whispered.

Outside Meg was weeping with heartbreak and anger. She had lost her love and now revenge was what she seeked if she was to regain her love.


	4. Chapter 4:prt1

The nights had turned cold and bitter. It was as if the sun had gone into hiding, just as Erik had done. Lost and confused Sofia would sit in the dark and cold chapel and pray. Sometimes she would cry whilst she sang softly. Nothing she did distracted her from the emptiness she felt in her heart. Not even music could give her comfort. This particular night Sofia sat by the fire with Meg. The red and gold of the flames reflecting on to both thier faces. The girls who were best-friends and would speak day and night now remained silent and cold with each other.

Tired of waiting and assuming her friend was asleep Sofia snuck away into the darkness. Wrapped in her cloak she made the frightening journey beneath the Opera House. She knew she was getting close as she could see the flickering of candelight and hear the soft playing of the organ. Like a ghost Sofia crept into the home of the man who had captivated her. His back was turned allowing her to get close without being spotted.

Finally at the organ and behind Erik, Sofia softly placed her hand onto his shoulder. Erik turned and saw the cloaked figure. Fearing it was Meg he rose. Gently he pulled the hood down and who he saw stunned him.

"I had to see you. I had to know you were still here." Sofia softly said.

"Why? Where else would I be but here...near you." Erik replied softly.

"I had not heard you and I feared you gone. My heart ached for you. I...I missed you."

Gently Erik caressed Sofia's cheek.

"Angel, I will never leave unless you wished so." Erik spoke softly.

Sofia said nothing but placed her head and hands to his chest.

"I love you so. If you left me I would die. I know you fear I'll hurt you but I only wish to love you if you will love me the same." Sofia explained.

What had caused this? Erik wondered. This girl did not fear him. She wanted to love him if he loved her too. This is a cruel dream! Erik thought.

"Kiss me Erik." A quiet voice spoke.

That voice was Sofia. She used his name. Softly with his finger Erik lifted Sofia's head.

"I do not know how." Erik replied sadly.

Instead of replying slowly she placed her lips to his and planted the sweetest kiss to the man who was starved of love's lips. She then planted a deeper kiss to those lips, which he reciporcated. They both stopped and stared at each other.

"I only wish to love you Sofia. Love you as a man in love, but I fear so." Erik admitted.

"And I as a woman. My heart, soul and body are yours." Sofia whispered.

Nervously Erik led Sofia to his room. Unsure if he go with what his body was urging him to do. He feared he would frighten or harm sofia. Erik watched Sofia. She is so young. I cannot do this. Erik thought to himself. Sofia had walked towards the swanbed and untied the cape and softly placed it on to the chair near the bed. She took Erik's hands and looked him in the eyes with such love.

"Love me tonight and let me love you too." She softly said.

"I only wish to but I fear scarying you." Erik said sitting on to the bed.

Joining him Sofia turned Erik's face and removed the mask

."Nothing of you frightens me. I love you." Sofia said before kissing him.

That night Sofia and Erik had made their love for each other clear. They had both given their virginities to each other. Turning on to his side Erik saw his beauty asleep beside him. Her soft and warm body lay touching his. Without trying to disturb her sleep he placed a soft kiss to her lips and a caress to her cheek. Amazed by the beauty Erik laid facing Sofia. Watching her sleep beside him, in his bed. she had given her love through this night and he had given her his. The cold nights had grown warm for both Erik and Sofia, especially on this particular night.


	5. Chapter 4:prt2

The nights had gotten colder as if winter was arriving early. Paris seemed to be cold and dark just like the Opera House. In Meg and Sofia's room was a fire lit for warmth and beauty. Meg sat by the fire the red and orange flames reflecting onto her blonde hair. She thought of Erik and how much she loved him. Her friend who had turned enemy was asleep, probably dreaming about Erik. Meg watched Sofia for a little while and she could understand why Erik loved her most. Even asleep Sofia remained beautiful. Jealousy filled Meg's body. She had to see him.

Sneaking away Meg headed beneathe the Opera House. Her heart raced as she drew closer. Her body wanted to run to him. She finally reached the lair and found Erik seated at his organ playing. Erik sensed another's presence, stood and turned to see Meg in his doorway.

"I have told tou not to come here Little Meg." Erik said firmly.

"I know but I had to Erik. I know you're taken by Sofia. I saw how you reacted to her voice." Meg said.

"Little Meg, yes I am taken by her voice and beauty. Why does this sadden you and bring you here?"

Meg walked towards Erik. She feared he would reject her feelings but she had spent her life loving him.

"Erik, do you think I am beautiful?" Meg asked sadly.

Erik did think Meg was beautiful but not like Sofia.

"Yes Little Meg. You are beautiful. Why?" Erik questioned.

"Do you love me?" Meg asked ignoring his question.

"Little Meg, I am fond of you. I cannot love you how you wish."

"Because of her!"

"No! No Little Meg. Not because of her. Little Meg, I know your mother for years. She is like family and I couldnt love you how you wish, for her sake."

Meg looked away to calm herself before returning her gaze to Erik. She walked closer to him. She untied her coat and allowed it to fall away. Meg was now standing close to Erik.

"I have loved you for many years. I thought you loved me too when you held me that night. You held me like I have never been held before." Meg sobbed.

"Yes Little Meg. I did hold you that night but what else could I do? I hate seeing you sad. I held you to comfort you." Erik replied sincerly.

"Will you hold me tonight? Please."I cannot say no as I do not wish to hurt her. Erik thought.

He knew his actions would be taken wrongly. Erik took Meg's hand and led her to the down he gently pulled Meg to sit beside him on the divan.

"Why here? Why not the swan bed?" Meg questioned.

"Little Meg, it makes no difference." Erik smiled.

Meg laid beside Erik on the divan and place dher head on his chest. The only way Erik was to be through this act of false love was to pretend Meg was Sofia.

"I love you Erik. I always have and will." Meg said sleepily.

Erik remained silent and still. How he hated himself for such an act. Had he no heart? She deserved better than him. He did have a heart and he wished she would understand but he cared for her and hated her suffering. He feared if by upsetting her he would lose Giry and Sofia. He had to pretend. That night Meg fell to sleep in the arms of the man she loved whilst her friend slept alone


End file.
